


Her At Night

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese let one another know how much they love each other.





	Her At Night

Carol picks up Therese's right hand and starts sucking two of them. Feeling the heat of the blonde's mouth and slippery tongue, her eyes widen and it feels good. She grins while she watches the other woman slowly pull them out of her before blowing cool air. Therese giggles and sees Carol bump her nose up against the same hand that clamps over her forehead. Carol leans over Therese in bed and buries her nose inside the curve of neck.

"We shouldn't. It's too hot." Therese lays on her back, placing her hand on the back of Carol's sweaty head. She closes her eyes and licks her lips with Carol nuzzling her skin.

"Nonsense. I can open a window," Carol chuckled below her jaw, massaging Therese's left breast. She leaned over to suck and lick the nipple before doing the other one. Therese breathed out, relaxed. She changed her mind about the temperature, because she didn’t want Carol to get up. 

"Stay." She rolled her head on the pillow to the window in their bedroom. "I can see the moon from here."

Carol turned sideways to see a bright, pale round moon glowing through the glass window high above a deep sea blue sky. Not a single cloud was out tonight. Not even stars. But it was still a beautiful thing to notice and look at. 

Therese kept staring at it with Carol busily kissing her everywhere all over her body.


End file.
